For The Girl Who Has Everything
by Songficcer
Summary: Is it too much to ask for love?...Even on Valentine's Day? (yuri)


For The Girl Who Has Everything  
  
Hey ya'll! I'm back for a one shooter. I'm sure you  
can tell by the title what the song is, so, I don't own  
it or SM. Love ya!  
  
  
  
Makoto paced her apartment, slightly nervous for having Minako over. She didn't know why she was so nervous...Maybe it had  
something to do with their 'date'? No. They had had many dates before as friends. So, that couldn't be it. Then again, they had  
never been out together on Valentine's Day either on a 'date.'  
  
Makoto sighed and walked to her balcony, opening the sliding glass doors and stepping out into the evening air. The sun was just  
now setting, casting different colored hues across the clouds. It was pretty fitting, considering today's date.  
  
A car door shutting made Makoto look down. Then smiled. It was Minako getting out of her cherry red sports car. Makoto smiled  
more. Classy car for a classy girl...  
  
Makoto's smile faded as someone from across the street gave a wolf whistle. Minako turned to look back and waved. The young  
man looked across the street and then ran over to Minako, embracing her. Makoto was seeing red. The young man then kissed  
Minako's cheek and ran back across the street. Minako then turned back to walk into Makoto's building.  
  
Makoto walked back into her apartment quickly and closed the doors. Walking to the hall way mirror, Makoto made sure her hair  
was still braided and that her black tie was on straight. Just as she made sure her hair and tie were straight, her doorbell rang.  
Makoto walked quickly to her front door, picking up the dozen red roses she had bought for Minako. Taking a deep breath, she  
opened the front door and her jaw hit the floor.  
  
Minako stood there, a small, flirtatious smile playing on her lips, yet she still looked innocent. Her hair was done in its usual way,  
pulled back into a red bow. The dress she was wearing, however, was what caught Makoto's attention. It was red/orange, and the  
neck of the dress went behind her neck and was tied there, it came down and under her arms, leaving the back low cut. The dress  
wasn't tight, but was form fitting and slightly flared out at her waist and came just a few inches below her knees. On her feet she  
wore a pair of high heels so she would be only two inches shorter than Makoto instead of four.  
  
She smiled as Makoto blinked a few times then shyly handed her the roses. Minako smiled more and the giggled as she took the  
flowers. ?Arigatou, Mako-chan.?  
  
Makoto blushed slightly as Minako took hold of her tie and felt the material. "Nice material...Silk?"  
  
Makoto shook her head. "Iie, satin. My shirt is silk." Minako smiled, dropped the tie and felt the shirt on Makoto's arm.  
  
"Its nice. Where did you did you get your outfit, Mako-chan?" Makoto's choice outfit for the evening was a pair of black dress  
pants, a forest green silk shirt and a black satin tie. She also wore a pair of black dress shoes.  
  
Makoto smiled. "Men's department at the mall. I was surprised they had a small enough waist size there that would fit me. I still  
needed a belt though," she said, tugging her slightly baggy pants.  
  
"Its ok," Minako said smiling. "You look good in them."  
  
Makoto blushed slightly and asked, "Ready to go?"  
  
Minako smiled again. "Hai."  
  
"Well, let me grab my car keys and jacket, k?" Makoto disappeared back into her apartment and came back with her keys in her  
hand and a black leather jacket on. She closed her apartment door, locked it, then offered her arm to Minako. Smiling, she asked  
again, "Ready?"  
  
Minako smiled and linked arms with her friend. "Hai."  
*******  
  
Makoto treated Minako as if they were on an actual date. She took Minako to a nice restaurant, where she paid for everything just  
as felt she should.While they ate, they talked about everything and yet nothing. They talked about their lives as senshi and what  
their life was like before they became warriors of Tokyo. They both soon discovered that the senshi entering their lives in this life  
time had been a God send for the both of them.  
  
Minako told Makoto about her past in England, living as Sailor V. It had been hard then because she was once the only sailor  
senshi in the world. So protecting it was a very large responsibility for a 13-year-old girl. Not to mention lonely. She had to not only  
face baddies alone, but she also had to face her everyday life alone too. She had no friends until she met Usagi and the other girls.  
She had one friend who had been part of the English police, but... Minako never blamed Katrina for falling in love with Alan. But,  
the pain of losing him to her hurt and it left a hole in her heart. The night she found out how much they cared for one another  
couldn't have come at a worse time. She had nearly died in a warehouse explosion moments before she had seen the two embrace  
and Alan comfort Katrina over Minako's death. Thinking it would best if she left them alone, she disappeared into the night, and  
didn't bother to look back. She had lost the love of her life that night, and felt she would never love anyone like that again.  
  
Makoto didn't have to retell her life story for Minako. She, as well as the others, already knew it. But, it reassured Minako she  
wasn't alone in the group when it came to life altering changes.  
  
  
After dinner, the two girls drove around for a while in Makoto's forest green blazer. They considered a movie, but the idea was  
soon forgotten when they pulled up to the movie theatre and saw all the couples hugging and kissing. Not wanting to depress  
themselves further by not having a boyfriend, they smiled, shook their heads and drove away.  
  
They drove for a while longer until they passed an under aged bar. Makoto looked over at Minako, who only smiled and they  
turned back to check it out. As they pulled into the parking lot and, after driving around for a few minutes, found a parking space.  
  
Makoto shut the engine off and turned to look at Minako. ''You do realize more couples will be here than at the movies, right?''  
  
Minako sighed. ''Hai. But, I feel like dancing tonight.''  
  
Makoto continued to look at her. ''Daijoubu?''  
  
Minako sighed, if a bit sadly. ''Daijoubu. Ready?''  
  
Makoto shrugged. ''I guess. Lets go.''  
  
  
Two hours later found Minako on the dance floor with a count, so far, of ten different guys. Makoto sat at a table a few feet away  
from the dance floor, watching Minako's every move. She was jealous. These guys could never love her like Makoto could, but  
she would never tell Minako that. Makoto sighed and took another drink from her coke bottle.  
  
As she closed her eyes and tilted her head back slightly to drink her soda, a pair of gentle hands slid over shoulders, around her  
neck and hugged her. Makoto opened her eyes and looked to her left to see who was hugging. Then smiled.  
  
''Hi, Mina-chan.''  
  
Minako smiled and lightly kissed Makoto's cheek. ''Hi. Aren't you going to dance at all?''  
  
Makoto smiled. ''Iie. Not now.''  
  
Minako's smile faltered a little bit and she blushed. ''Could you do me a favor, Mako-chan?''  
  
''Sure,'' Makoto said sitting her coke down. ''What is it?''  
  
Minako leaned her head against Makoto's and her eyes drifted over past the dance floor to the bar. ''Do you see the guy over by  
the bar wearing the shades and jersey?''  
  
Makoto leaned up away from Minako slightly to see the man she was describing. She leaned back and said, ''Hai. Why?''  
  
''Well, He's been wanting to dance with me all night and I don't want to. And, he's kinda freaking me out a little bit.'' At that,  
Minako could feel Makoto's pulse speed up with anger. She went to stand up, but Minako held onto her tighter. ''No, don't get up  
and go after him.''  
  
Makoto's eyes narrowed at the man and she asked, ''What did you want me to do?''  
  
Mianko moved her lips next to Makoto's ear and whispered, ''Next slow dance...''  
  
''Yeah?''  
  
''Dance with me. Please?''  
  
If Makoto's heartbeat wasn't already beating fast from anger, it was now with surprise. She blinked and asked, ''Nani?''  
  
"Please, Mako-chan? He knows I didn't show up with any guy here so...''  
  
Makoto took a deep breath and answered, ''Hai, I will.''  
  
Minako smiled from ear to ear and kissed Makoto's cheek once again. ''Thank you!''  
  
Makoto chuckled slightly and laid her hands over Minako's arms that were still around her neck. ''You're welcome.''  
  
Within a few minutes, the DJ played a slow song and Makoto took Minako's hand and led her to the dance floor. Other couples  
looked at them but soon ignored the fact they were girls and got on with their lives.  
  
Makoto took Minako's hands and placed them on her shoulders and Makoto hugged Minako around her waist. Minako hugged  
Makoto's neck tighter, pressing her body up against Makoto's. Minako smiled slightly and laid her head on Makto's shoulder,  
touching her neck with the bridge of her nose. Minako's breath there made Makoto go a little crazy, but she was able to keep her  
desire under control.  
  
Half way through the song, the man from the bar came over and tapped Makoto's shoulder. Makoto, very annoyed looked up and  
stared at the man. Her eyes narrowed and said, ''What the hell do you want!?''  
  
The man narrowed his eyes and took a swing at Makoto. She ducked and pulled Mianko down with her so she wouldn't get hit  
either. Makoto then stood up placed herself between the man and Minako. Just as the man turned back to take another hit at  
Makoto, the bouncer came up from behind the man and picked him up around his waist. He looked at Makoto and motioned  
towards the door with is head. He knew Makoto wasn't at fault so he wasn't going to press charges against her. Makoto took  
Minako's hand, walked back to their table to get her coat, then walked out into the cool February air. Minako hugged her arms for  
warmth, yelling at herself mentally for not bringing a jacket. Makoto gently laid her jacket over Minako's shaking shoulders.  
  
Minako smiled at her. ''Arigatuo.''  
  
''No problem. Lets go find the car and get out of here.''  
  
  
The drive back to Makoto's apartment was both an uneventful and quiet one. The duo silently rode in the elevator and walked to  
Makoto's door in the same fashion. Makoto unlocked the door, smiled and said ''Ladies first.''  
  
Minako smiled at her and walked into the dark apartment. She took Makoto's jacket off and hung it up on the rack behind the door  
as Makoto entered the apartment herself and closed and locked the door. Makoto looked up to see Minako standing by the glass  
doors to her balcony looking out over the city. Just from her posture alone, Makoto could tell Minako was upset as to how their  
night ended. She was too. And she also figured Minako to blame herself for what happened at the club. Makoto leaned up against  
her door, not wanting to move, but not knowing why. She sighed and brought a hand to rub her forehead. She was beginning to get  
a headache from thinking too much, she knew. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the door, still massaging her  
head.  
  
''Why does it have to be so hard, Mako-chan?''  
  
Makoto opened her eyes to look at Minako who was still by the glass doors. ''Nani?''  
  
Minako sighed and asked again, ''Why does it have to be so hard? All I wanted for Valentine's day was a little bit of romance, but  
did I get it?'' Minako shook her head. ''No...Why would I? I've never gotten the one thing my heart wants more than anything  
else.'' Minako slowly fell to knees, leaning her head and on of her hands against the glass. Makoto knew she was crying, and that  
tore her up inside. "Is it so much to ask to be loved, Mako-chan? Can you answer me that? Is it really that much to ask?''  
  
Makoto closed her eyes, fear coursing through her veins. She felt that tonight, right now, she should tell Minako how she felt about  
her. She walked to her stereo and CD's and began to look for a certain CD. Finding it, she turned her CD player on and placed the  
disk into the player. Skipping to track four, Makoto walked over to Minako and kneeled down next to her.  
  
''Minako?''  
  
Minako slowly wiped the tears off of her face and answered, ''Hai?''  
  
''Will you dance with me?''  
  
Minako blinked. ''Makoto, I really don't feel like-''  
  
''Please?'' Makoto asked, cutting her off. Minako sighed, know she would no win this fight. And in all honesty, something told her  
not to try. Makoto gently took Minako's hand and stood, bringing Minako to her her feet.  
  
Guiding Minako to the middle of the living room, Makoto whispered, ''Close your eyes.'' Minako looked at her for a few seconds  
before doing what she was asked. After Minako closed her eyes, Makoto walked back over to her Cdplayer and pushed 'play'. It  
took the CD a few moments to warm up and start playing, which gave Makoto enough time to walk back to Mianko and hold her  
like she was at the club earlier that night, but closer.  
  
Minako didn't hold Makoto back. Instead, she had folded her arms in front of her chest and placed them in between herself and  
Makoto and marveled at how warm and safe she felt when Makoto held her like this. Even if this was only the second time.  
  
As the song began to play, Minako rested her head on Makoto's shoulder and Makoto, in turn, held her closer and tighter. Minako  
knew, with out a doubt, the song playing was a love song. But, for some reason, didn't care. Minako closed her eyes just as the  
words began to drift from the speakers...  
  
~ You drive a pretty car  
You know how fine you are  
And nobody needs to say it  
They love the clothes you wear  
They compliment you and I  
Just love the way you play it  
But the only thing you dream of  
Money can't buy for you  
And in my dreams  
I'll make your wish come true  
  
For the girl who has everything  
I bring you love and  
Cause the girl who has everything  
Can't get enough of my love  
  
Why do you run and hide?  
Say what you feel inside and  
Why must you always fake it?  
Girl you need to understand  
Your heart's safe within my hands  
I promise I'll never break it, whoa  
I know that you still dream of what  
Money can't buy for you  
And in my dreams  
I'll make your wish come true  
  
For the girl who has everything  
I bring you love  
Cause the girl who has everything  
Can't get enough of my love ~  
  
  
Before the third chorus started, Makoto placed her lips next to Minako's ear, and quietly sang it to her...  
  
~If you just let me try, my baby listen  
I'll help you find what you've been missing  
You gotta listen to your heart and not your mind  
Oh, baby yeah  
  
For the girl who has everything  
I bring you love  
Cause the girl who has everything  
Can't get enough of my love?~  
  
  
  
As Makoto sang to her, Minako's heart was near bursting. Here was her best friend offering her heart to her, probably loving her  
from afar, and now was risking rejection just so Minako could be happy and find the love she had always dreamed of.  
  
As the last repeat of the chorus played, Minako pulled away slightly to look at Makoto in the dark. She could tell Makoto was  
nervous so she simply smiled and brought her folded arms out and gently caressed Makoto's face before pulling her face down to  
gently kiss her on lips before everything began to fade....  
  
::RIIIIIING!!!::  
  
Makoto opened her eyes and looked at her alarm clock dangerously. ''Damn clock,'' she said, smacking it and making it turn off.  
''Why did I set that stupid thing and it a Saturday?''  
  
Behind her, Minako stirred but didn't wake up. Makoto turned to look at the window, but didn't see any light yet so decided to  
sleep for a little while longer. But not before she caught a look at her angel. Makoto brushed the hair from her face and  
whispered, ''Happy Valentine's Day, Angel. One day, I'll tell you how I truly feel about you.'' Makoto yawned and laid back down,  
facing away from Minako.  
  
After Makoto laid back down, Minako opened her tiredly and smiled to herself and blushed slightly. Whispering loud enough where  
she could only hear, she said:  
  
''I already knew, Mako-chan.''  
  
  
  
That's it! Happy Valentine's Day to you all! ::winks::  
I love you!!  



End file.
